Cœur Glacé, Amour Sauvage
by coraz
Summary: Fils d'une famille de renom, Gabriel Camus est renié par son père. Livré à lui même, c'est pour lui le début d'un long périple. Mais sur son chemin, une rencontre inattendue l'attend.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Gabriel soupira.

Il se sentait bien. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu se laisser aller, qu'il devait rester sur ses gardes, ne rien laisser transparaître. Mais à cet instant, même s'il gardait une certaine réserve qui lui était propre, les mains rudes qui parcouraient son torse dénudé dégelaient sans aucun doute son tempérament. Etan, l'aide palefrenier se pressait contre lui, laissait ses mains effleurer et caresser sa peau brûlante. Ses lèvres l'embrassaient avec passion et sensualité. La chaleur du jeune homme le tenait à l'abri du froid qui régnait dans l'écurie. C'était excitant, renversant même. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Peur qu'on ne les surprenne.

Peur que malgré les précautions qu'il avait prises, Etan ne le trahisse plus tard. Il serait si facile de le faire chanter en menaçant de révéler sa nature, lui le second fils du propriétaire des terres sur lesquelles trimaient des dizaines de familles. Si facile de ruiner sa vie.

D'un autre coté, il savait qu'Etan prenait du plaisir à le toucher, à parcourir de ses lèvres sa peau douce et parfumée. Gabriel avait bien vu l'envie dans le regard du jeune homme. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il lui tournait autour, qu'il sentait son regard le suivre lorsqu'il passait devant lui, que ses yeux cherchaient les siens quand il lui amenait son cheval. Deux mois qu'il répondait peu à peu à ces signes, sondant le terrain. Et à présent il se trouvait à embrasser cet être qui par son regard brulant et son corps de rêve mettait en ébullition ses sens. Oui, le palefrenier tiendrait certainement sa promesse de garder le silence.

Il se ressaisit. Malgré sa crainte d'aller plus loin que des baisers il devait profiter du moment. S'il devait se faire tuer par son père s'il venait à apprendre la réalité de sa nature alors autant vivre pleinement, songea-t-il alors que la main d'Etan s'aventurait dans son pantalon pour agripper sa fesse droite.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque la main de l'aide palefrenier se referma sur son désir. « Mmm… fais moi oublier… » Pensa-t-il en se mordant la lèvre, submergé par l'émotion et ses sensations.

Oublier que ses penchants faisaient de lui un monstre aux yeux de la majorité. Oublier le regard méprisant que son père posait sur lui à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait. Oublier qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à s'élever au niveau de son frère ainé Crystal. Il n'était ni musclé, ni particulièrement grand ou viril comme l'étaient son frère et son père. Oublier qu'il n'était qu'une déception. Ne penser qu'au corps chaud et musclé qui se pressait contre sa peau, qu'à ces lèvres pulpeuses qui lui murmuraient des mots doux et des encouragements. Il en voulait plus. Pour la première fois il avait la possibilité d'assumer complètement et totalement les pulsions de son corps.

Etan lui attrapa le menton et fixa son regard empli de désir dans le sien, semblant attendre une autorisation. Gabriel ne le fit pas attendre :

-« Vas-y… » Souffla-t-il.

Etan enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure de feu et fit descendre ses mains le long du corps de Gabriel qui se pressait avec ferveur contre son torse.

Une main gantée de fer surgit dans le champ de vision du jeune noble et attrapa violemment l'épaule d'Etan pour l'éloigner de Gabriel.

-« Que se passe-t-il ici ?! » tonna une voix masculine.

Gabriel, sut alors qu'il était fichu, son père l'avait découvert.

* * *

-"Tu es une honte pour cette famille!" Asséna violemment son père.

Le seigneur des lieux l'accablait depuis un bon quart d'heure. A chaque reproche les épaules prostrées de Camus étaient animées d'une léger tressaillement mais son visage restait impassible. Seule la raideur de son regard laissait deviner la tension qui l'animait.

-"Non seulement tu me fais défaut en tant que fils de part ton incapacité à vraiment te démarquer au combat ou à chasser de façon un tant soit peu convenable, mais il faut en plus que tu te laisses tenter par une telle hérésie! Je le savais que te laisser lire autant de satanés livres ne ferait jamais de toi un homme dont je pourrais être fier."

-" Père…" Camus tenta pour la première fois de prendre la parole.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser accuser ses lectures d'être à l'origine de sa… bizarrerie! Son père n'avait eu de cesse de réprouver son amour des livre mais ceux-ci lui permettaient de s'évader, de se créer un monde où il n'était pas un paria, un étranger même pour sa propre famille.

-"Je t'interdis de m'interrompre!" La voix du seigneur avait claqué tel le claquement d'un fouet. "Tu t'es peut-être cru autorisé à violer les lois de la morale et de Dieu dans ma maison, dans mon domaine, mais ne t'avise pas de me manquer de respect."

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Son père était un homme froid et calme et toute sa vie durant il l'avait connu ainsi, apprenant lui-même à toujours être impassible. Mais jamais sa voix n'avait été aussi glaciale. Aussi acérée qu'un poignard qui chercherait à transpercer son cœur.

-" Puisque tu ne te sens apparemment pas concerné par les règles qui régissent ces terres et que mon autorité de père ne te retient pas de commettre des actes aussi ignobles, je suppose que tu n'as plus ta place ici."

Gabriel leva un regard paniqué vers son père. Ils se garda en revanche de prononcer un seul mot, ne voulant pas empirer sa situation.

-" Tu ne fais plus partie de cette famille Gabriel. Tu n'es plus digne de porter le nom de Camus". Le visage de l'homme dur comme l'acier, ses paroles irrévocables. "Demain à l'aube tu quittera le domaine. Tu es libre de prendre ce que tu souhaites parmi tes affaires. Mais ne l'oublie pas, à partir de maintenant et pour le reste de ta vie, que tu mènes une vie prospère ou misérable, honnête ou dans le feu de la honte, tu n'es plus un Camus. Je ne te laisserai pas tacher le nom de cette illustre famille."

A ces mots, pour la première fois depuis des années, Gabriel ne put retenir les larmes silencieuses qui coulèrent sur ses joues.

Au plus profond de lui-même son âme hurlait de désespoir.

* * *

Gabriel serrait les dents. D'un geste rageur il lança violemment un de ses vestons en direction de son baluchon. Puis il inspira profondément, les épaules raides et les poings crispés. Il perdait son calme, ses pensées perdaient leur cohérence et formaient un amas tourbillonnant sous son crâne, l'empêchant de réfléchir.

Il tenta de se ressaisir. Il se _devait_ de réfléchir. Tout son monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser éclater sa rage, son impuissance face à l'injustice qui lui faisait face.

Préparer ses affaires afin d'être prêt à affronter seul un monde dont il n'appréhendait pas encore ni la complexité ni l'ampleur, voilà ce à quoi il devait consacrer son esprit. L'hiver faisait rage dehors. Se tromper dans le choix du peu d'affaires qu'il pouvait transporter lui serait fatal. Il devait aussi vérifier l'état de son épée et de son arc s'il voulait pouvoir se défendre et chasser. Il devait prendre de la nourriture aussi. Sa gourde, sa pierre à affûter, de l'argent…

Il laissa lentement sortir l'air contenu dans ses poumons tout en s'évertuant à relâcher ses muscles. Voilà, il recommençait à penser avec logique. Parfait. Il s'avança vers le linge qu'il avait si violemment jeté pour le replier avec soin. Il serait stupide de laisser s'abîmer ses affaires précocement à cause d'un mauvais rangement. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Les terres de son pères étaient situées très au nord du pays et les rares habitations où il aurait pu trouver du travail dans ces contrées neigeuses appartenaient au domaine des Camus. Son voyage serait donc assez long avant de pouvoir se faire embaucher.

L'angoisse le submergea alors. Il serait seul durant ce périple et il avait peur. La vraie solitude lui était inconnue. En effet, s'il avait des difficultés à se lier aux autres, à ce faire des amis depuis quelques années à cause de son éducation et de sa différence, jamais il n'avait été livré à lui-même, jamais il n'avait eu personne vers qui se tourner en cas de danger.

Ses mains tremblaient et il avait l'impression que ses entrailles faisaient des nœuds dans son ventre. Il se laissa tomber accroupi sur le sol. Il entoura avec force ses jambes pour les plaquer contre son torse, comme si cela pouvait amoindrir les sentiments d'abandon et de désespoir qui emplissaient son cœur. Il bascula sur le tapis qui recouvrait le sol, prostré. Une plainte s'échappa de sa gorge alors que des larmes se mirent à courir su la peau douce de ses joues.

Il resta ainsi une heure. Peut être deux. Quand il reprit pied la noirceur de la nuit semblait à son paroxysme. Il était temps de finir de préparer ses affaires. Le cœur lourd mais l'esprit plus clair que jamais, comme animé d'une détermination nouvelle, il s'attela à cette tache jusqu'à l'heure de son départ.

* * *

Vers huit heure Gabriel alla se poster dans le hall d'entrée de la demeure son balluchon aux pieds. Il avait déjà préparé son cheval qui l'attendait harnaché à l'extérieur.

Aux écuries il n'avait pas vu Etan. Il espérait que son père n'avait pas été trop sévère avec le jeune palefrenier. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos à l'idée des horreurs qu'il avait potentiellement pu subir. Il s'en voulait de laisser ses acter entraîner une tierce personne dans sa tourmente.

Un mouvement en haut des escaliers attira son regard. Son frère Crystal s'était adossé au mur et le fixait de son regard pâle. Il ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus, mais l'idée de ne jamais revoir son grand frère lui pinçait le cœur. D'autant que son aîné ne semblait pas vouloir descendre lui dire au revoir.

Puis ce fut au tour de son père de s'approcher du haut des marches. Gabriel pouvait distinguer sa mère en retrait. Il savait que ses actes lui avaient brisés le cœur, il le regrettait… Elle était la seule qui semblait l'aimer tel qu'il était, même si elle aimait avec discrétion et retenue.

Son père posa sur lui son regard perçant et hocha la tête. Il était temps pour lui de partir.

Gabriel attrapa son sac et le balança sur ses épaules tout en leur tournant le dos pour aller vers la porte. Il posa sa main sur la lourde porte en chêne. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de prononcer faiblement:

-"Adieu".

Puis il poussa avec force le bâtant et sortit dans la cours. Il se dirigea vers son cheval d'un pas déterminé.

Il était temps pour lui d'aller à la rencontre de sa nouvelle vie.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois!

Ça vous a plu?

Je l'espère en tout cas. Même si c'est mon univers préféré pour les fanfictions, c'est la première fois que je m'essaie au fandom de Saint-Seiya. Donc, vraiment n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review que ce soit pour une critique ou un encouragement :)

Je tiens à remercier ma Béta Shirayukie pour son aide précieuse.

Merci de m'avoir lue, à la prochaine!


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou! Voici le chapitre 2. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elle m'ont vraiment aidées à me mettre au travail.

Je tenais à répondre à une petite question que vous êtes nombreuses à m'avoir posée. A quelle époque se déroule l'histoire? Je dirais le Moyen-Age. Mais comme c'est un AU dans ma tête ils sont plutôt habillées comme dans Games of Thrones ;) J'espère que malgré ce flou contextuel je vais réussir à vous faire rentrer dans cet univers et que vous allez aimer.

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

La neige était partout. Le vent glacé faisait virevolter des mèches écarlates autour de lui. Gabriel resserra sa lourde cape autour de son cou tout en réprimant un frisson. Il laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération. Il n'y avait pas eu un seul instant durant les cinq jours qu'il avait passés loin de la demeure familiale où il avait eu réellement chaud. Il avait pourtant pris les vêtements les plus chauds de sa garde robe ainsi que de quoi se couvrir la nuit, quand l'air est le plus mordant. Mais le froid le menaçait à chaque instant. Il avait toujours les doigts engourdis sur les rennes de son cheval et les orteils peu sensibles. Heureusement que la chaleur libérée par la monture entre ses cuisses se diffusait dans le reste de son corps

Il porta une main à son ventre et commença à le masser. La faim commençait à le tarauder et son estomac à se faire entendre. Depuis son repas frugal de midi une question ne cessait de le hanter. Devait-il tenter de chasser ou valait-il mieux qu'il continue sa route pour arriver le plus vite possible dans un village où il pourrait acheter des provisions supplémentaires ? La chasse était une activité qui demandait du temps et de la patience. Et ce d'autant plus quand le talent manquait. Cependant, compter uniquement sur ses réserves imposait un rationnement rigoureux et ne laissait pas de place à l'imprévu.

Après mûre réflexion, il décida d'essayer de chasser. Cela lui prendrait du temps, allongerait son voyage et rendrait la gestion de ses ressources encore plus ardue s'il rentrait bredouille mais il y croyait. Après tout, il avait déjà chassé avec son père et son frère et avait à chaque fois réussi à abattre une bête. Il serait moins bon pour trouver des traces que le garde chasse du domaine, c'était certain, mais il se devait d'essayer. Et si l'expérience s'avérait trop décevante il ne recommencerait pas. Il se contenterait de ses rations quitte à jeûner un repas ou deux.

Empli d'une volonté nouvelle, il scruta le ciel. Il estima qu'il avait un peu moins de deux heures devant lui avant que le soleil ne se couche et ne le livre à la noirceur de la nuit. Il allait devoir faire vite.

D'un subtil mouvement des rennes, il fit bifurquer Drahl vers la gauche pour s'enfoncer parmi les arbres qui longeaient la route. Il ne s'aventura pas trop loin, restant à la lisière de la forêt qui n'avait pas une densité de végétation trop importante pour que sa monture puisse avancer librement. A partir de ce point il longea la route qui était difficilement visible au travers des feuillages.

Gabriel dont une ride de concentration ornait à présent le front, scrutait avec attention le sol, les buissons, la nature tout entière qui l'entourait à chaque pas du cheval. Il se doutait que de son perchoir un certain nombre de traces allaient lui échapper mais au vu de ses capacités et de son envie de trouver rapidement de la nourriture il pensait que c'était la meilleure stratégie. Les grosses empreintes souvent synonymes d'imposants animaux étaient plus faciles à suivre que les petites. Et il doutait d'arriver à débusquer un lapin avec la luminosité qui diminuait doucement.

Il poursuivi sa route sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Il avait aperçu une trace de ce qu'il pensait être un chevreuil, mais le manque de netteté des marques ainsi que la quantité de neige qui les recouvraient lui faisait penser que l'animal était passé bien longtemps auparavant.

Soudain, un éclair d'excitation passa sur le visage neutre de Gabriel. Enfin la chance lui souriait ! Des empreintes de qualité s'offraient à lui. Il descendit de son cheval pour les examiner de plus près. Accroupi, il pu discerner deux concavités profondes et allongées dans la neige. De part et d'autre, vers la base, il nota la présence de deux petits trous orientés vers l'extérieur. Ce motif très net se répétait en direction du centre de la forêt. En regardant bien, il remarqua que les buissons avaient certaines branches de cassées qui pendouillaient, effleurant le sol.

Gabriel se redressa. La trace était fraîche, il fallait qu'il la suive pour trouver le sanglier ou le cochon sauvage qui l'avait tracée. Toutefois, la forêt allait l'obliger à laisser son cheval derrière lui s'il voulait faire preuve de discrétion et de rapidité. Bien que nécessaire, cette idée lui déplaisait. Tous ses biens et toutes ses réserves se trouvaient sur le dos de l'animal et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'on ne les lui vole. Et pire encore! Si on lui volait Drahl ?! Le cheval ne se laissait pas facilement approcher par des inconnus, mordant et envoyant des coups de sabots facilement mais quelqu'un de motivé et de tenace pouvait bien finir par l'emporter.

Un autre souci, fit son apparition dans la tête du jeune noble. Que se passerai-t-il si la bête était trop volumineuse et qu'une flèche ne suffisait pas à l'abattre? Si l'animal lui fonçait dessus, il ne pourrait pas partir au galop avec son cheval pour fuir en attendant qu'il ne se fatigue.

Gabriel se mordilla la lèvre. Décidément malgré son expérience de la chasse son éducation lui jouait des tours. Ici il n'y avait personne pour trouver une trace à sa place, personne pour veiller sur son cheval tandis que son frère et lui s'avançaient plus loin dans les bois, personne pour décocher une seconde flèche si la sienne manquait. Il était seul. Toujours.

Sa mâchoire se contracta sous la tension. Seul, il devait improviser. Mais même banni il restait un Camus! Il était intelligent, réfléchis, il avait passé son enfance à affûter ses réflexes, alors il allait partir l'attraper ce fichu sanglier!

Ce laïus continuant de résonner dans ses oreilles, il se dirigea prestement vers Drahl pour attacher les rennes à une branche basse. Pas trop serré afin que l'animal puisse fuir en cas de danger mais assez pour qu'il n'aille pas se balader gaiement ailleurs si le cœur lui en disait. Gabriel récupéra ensuite son argent et quelques lamelles de viande séchée qu'il glissa dans sa poche au cas où. Puis il attrapa son arc et sangla son épée et un poignard à sa ceinture. A l'aide d'un lacet il noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

Il se positionna face au petit chemin laissé par le sanglier. Il avait l'esprit clair à présent. Il était aussi prêt qu'il pouvait l'être. Il était temps de se mettre en route et vite.

Et il avança.

Il louvoya souplement entre les branchages, les buissons tout en suivant les empreintes du sanglier avec facilité. Une fois ou deux il dû s'accroupir ou rester penché, regardant de plus près, pour être certain d'aller dans la bonne direction. Cela devait faire cinq minutes qu'il marchait quand des sons étranges se firent entendre. Gabriel tendit l'oreille et réussi à identifier des craquements ainsi que le bruit d'une cavalcade. Angoissé par cette effervescence, le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu parcouru des yeux les lieux à la recherche d'un endroit pour se mettre à l'abri. N'en trouvant pas, il courut vers un érable à la ramure basse afin de l'escalader. Il se hissa rapidement à deux mètres au dessus du sol. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus haut car le danger se rapprochait.

Gabriel écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand un sanglier de bonne taille surgit des fourrés. Ce devait être celui qu'il poursuivait. Il regarda l'animal s'éloigner en grognant, le pas ralentit. Au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres il s'arrêta. Gabriel étira son cou au dessus d'une branche pour mieux le voir. A son grand étonnement, quelques secondes plus tard l'imposante bête se laissa tomber au sol. Ses grognements se faisant plus discrets.

L'intérêt du jeune homme était piqué au vif. L'animal qu'il poursuivait avait du être effrayé par un quelconque danger et avait rebroussé chemin. Mais comment expliquer cet affaiblissement? Enfin, il se rappela de son objectif principal. Il devait aller voir de plus prés pour essayer de l'achever.

Gabriel se laissa glisser à terre en faisant le moins de bruits possible. D'un geste fluide il dégaina son poignard de chasse. Tout en contrôlant sa respiration il avança délicatement vers le sanglier.

Quand il fut assez proche, il fronça les sourcils. Il venait d'apercevoir une hampe de flèche dépasser du poitrail musclé et trapu. Ainsi donc un chasseur avait causé la fuite de la bête. Un autre avait été plus rapide, quelle déception! Arpenter cette route peu fréquentée, tenter avec succès de repérer une trace fraîche et tout ça pour jouer à ce point de malchance! Il ne vivait pas juste un échec à la chasse. Non! Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir autant de chance à sa prochaine tentative et ses chances de trouver de la nourriture pour grossir ses réserves se trouvaient brutalement amincie. Gabriel serra fort les points en fixant à nouveau la flèche.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la direction d'où venait le sanglier et ne voyant aucun être humain tendit l'oreille. Rien… Il se mit à espérer. S'il était chanceux, l'animal avait couru pendant longtemps et vite. Si le chasseur était à pied comme lui il se pouvait qu'il mette du temps avant de remettre la main sur sa proie. Bien sur il allait se presser pour que les animaux ne la lui volent pas mais Gabriel pouvait très bien avoir le temps d'en prendre un morceau. Un cuissot ne devait pas être si long à dégager!

Il se précipita vers là bête et à peine fut-il à genou à coté que son poignard était déjà en marche. Il découpa la chair de plus en plus profond. Il remercia en pensée Milo, son ami d'enfance, qui lui avait appris à toujours garder ses lames extrêmement affutées. Une fois le haut de la cuisse en partie dégagée, il fouilla la chair à la recherche de l'articulation. Une fois qu'il l'eu trouvé, tous les muscles de son bras se tendirent pour essayer de déloger l'os de l'articulation à l'aide de son arme. Allez! Il y était presque! Un peu plus fort et…

-"Toi!" Hurla une voix grave et masculine "Pour qui tu te prends pour essayer de me voler le fruit de ma chasse!"

Gabriel s'était figé. Sans même oser bouger ses mains de l'articulation, il tourna la tête vers l'homme qui venait de l'interpeler.

Il se trouvait à une dizaine de pas de lui et le tenait en joue avec son arc, l'air énervé. L'inconnu était d'une haute stature et malgré l'épaisseur de ses vêtement d'hiver, Gabriel pouvait aisément deviner qu'il était très musclé. La chevelure bleu marine et indisciplinée qui surmontait sa tête était tout aussi flamboyante et exubérante que la sienne. Il était vêtu d'un manteau épais de cuir qui ne dévoilait les jambes qu'à partir de la moitié des cuisses. Il portait un pantalon sombre et épais ainsi que des bottes noires qui étaient recouvertes par des jambières en peau.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait été pris en flagrant délit et ne voulait pas dire quelque chose qui énerverait le corps qui maintenait cet arc et cette flèche. Il ne voulait pas mourir!

-"Répond!" L'ordre claqua. "Je n'ai pas la nuit devant moi! Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, alors vas-y! Dis-moi en quoi un maigrelet comme toi a cru qu'il pouvait s'en prendre à ma proie! Tu avais trop peur pour chasser toi-même peut-être hein? Ah ah ah ah! " Ricana-t-il. "Qui attendrait d'un gamin aussi frêle que toi qu'il se conduise en homme brave hein? Pff…"

Dieu! Que cet homme avait l'air agressif! Gabriel était tendu, à tous les coups ce grand dadais allait lâcher sa flèche sans faire exprès à force de se déconcentrer comme un débile. Cherchant comment aborder le sujet de la meilleure façon qui soit, il plongea son regard dans celui bleu nuit du chasseur. Il avait le teint halé et quand il parlait un accent rugueux mais chantant du Sud pouvait se faire entendre. Il devait avoir des origines étrangères.

L'homme se tu. Que le regard de ce garçon était calme. Il n'était pas serein, non, il pouvait voir la tension qui l'habitait, mais qu'il était maitrisé ! Tout de suite ses réflexes entrainés lui soufflèrent d'arrêter de se conduire comme un abruti et de prendre cet inconnu au sérieux. S'il n'était pas affolé par une flèche, un tas de muscle et un rire maniaque c'est qu'il y avait anguille sous roche! Pourtant de là où il était il n'avait pas l'air bien grand ou particulièrement bien bâti. Ses mains étaient bien visibles au dessus de ses genoux depuis qu'il s'était détourné de l'animal. Il n'était carrément pas dans une position de force! D'où lui venait ce calme ?

Alors il fit un pas de plus, puis un autre. Il le détailla un peu plus précisément. Un manteau de qualité protégeait tout le haut de son corps jusqu'au menton. De ce qu'il voyait de sa silhouette accroupie, il était mince mais ses vêtements l'empêchaient d'estimer sa musculature. Alors que son regard remontait le long de son corps, il fut de nouveau happé par les yeux écarlates du voleur qui ne l'avaient pas quitté. Ces prunelles laissaient parler l'intelligence du jeune homme. Non, décidément il s'était trompé. Le jeune homme aux traits délicats et à la chevelure de feu n'était pas un couard, il n'était pas un jeune idiot qui voulait se moquer de lui. C'était bien plus que ça. Il l'intriguait.

Calmé, il relâcha un peu la tension qu'il exerçait sur son arc et avança d'encore un pas avant de demander calmement mais fermement:

-"Qui es-tu et que veux-tu?"

Gabriel était étonné de la façon dont l'homme s'était apaisé, il pensait avoir affaire à une brute sans cervelle mais peut être était-il normal de réagir ainsi quand après s'être épuisé à chasser quelqu'un s'amusait à vouloir prélever son impôt sur votre bien. Il ne savait pas vraiment, il n'avait jamais été expansif. Il haussa imperceptiblement les épaules et répondit d'une voix claire et en articulant bien:

-"Je suis un voyageur qui cherche à rejoindre la prochaine grande ville. Mes provisions ne vont pas tarder à manquer donc j'ai décidé de chasser et le hasard m'a mit sur les empreintes du sanglier que tu as abattu."

Le tutoiement avait été difficile à adopter. Chez lui il ne tutoyait quasiment personne. Or, dans ce monde ci, il était de mise pour beaucoup.

-"Et c'était une raison suffisante pour m'amputer d'une partie de ma chasse?!" interrogea l'inconnu qui sentait la colère remonter doucement en lui.

-"J'étais fatigué et j'avoue avoir pensé que je préférais voler et aller à l'encontre de mes principes plutôt que de mourir de faim. Et puis, je me disais qu'un cuissot sur tout un sanglier cela n'allait pas changer grand-chose pour le chasseur."

Ce dernier senti son énervement refluer face au calme et au raisonnement de ce garçon qu'il trouvait si étrange. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser une dernière question quand le garçon lui coupa la parole.

-"Je suis désolé."

Etrangement, ce fut lors de cette dernière phrase qu'il eu l'air le plus embarrassé. Il avait détourné le regard et donnait l'impression de se mordiller l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure. L'homme baissa son arc, maintenant convaincu de l'inoffensivité de ce voleur amateur.

-"Bah… c'est vrai que je ne pourrais pas manger tout seul cette viande avant qu'elle ne se gâte! Mais gamin, écoute moi bien, essaie une fois encore de me voler quelque chose et je te coupe la main!" Il avait froncé les sourcils et c'était composé l'air le plus menaçant de son répertoire.

-"Je ne suis pas un gamin."

Décevant! C'était tout bonnement décevant. Il donnait tout ce qu'il avait pour lui faire peur et tout ce que ce rouquin trouvait à lui répondre c'était ça?! Pas une supplique le suppliant de ne pas lui faire de mal? Pas une promesse de ne jamais recommencer? Merde!

Pour se détourner de ces pensées calamiteuses, il lui demanda comment il s'appelait.

-"Gabriel". Répondit-il de cette voix neutre qui le caractérisait.

-"Moi c'est Angelo!" Dit le chasseur avec entrain en lui tendant sa main.

Gabriel regarda la main gantée qu'il tendait vers lui, puis il regarda ses propres mains qui étaient poisseuses de sang, embarrassé. Angelo finit par le regarder avec un regard interrogateur dans lequel commençait à poindre de l'irritation. Gabriel désigna alors du menton ses mains.

-"Ah!" dit l'étranger en abaissant sa main, "Eh bien! Essuie-toi avec de la neige." Suggéra-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Gabriel hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Il était stupide. Il aurait dû y penser au lieu d'attendre de l'aide de son vis-à-vis. Il devait faire attention, être plus alerte. Quand ses mains furent propres il se redressa et fit ce que ses manières lui criaient et tendit sa main à un Angelo qui ne s'y attendait plus.

-"Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Angelo."

Et le plus vieux eu un petit sourire satisfait et lui serra fermement la main. Enfin on le saluait correctement! Il pouvait se comporter comme un rustre parfois (bon, souvent) mais qu'on lui manque de respect à lui ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Il devait l'admettre, il commençait à lui faire bonne impression le petit voleur. Gabriel. Il était rare que sa présence seule ne rende pas les gens mal à l'aise. Il le savait qu'il était trop brut, pas assez causant ni souriant. Et cela lui convenait, au moins il avait la paix. Toutefois, il éprouvait du mépris face à ceux qui s'écrasaient devant lui comme de vulgaires insectes. Il tolérait ceux qui, moins nombreux, se contentaient de partager son espace. Ceux-là savaient qu'il ne fallait pas l'importuner mais ne détalaient pas à son approche non plus. Mais rares étaient ceux qui ne s'inclinaient pas devant sa colère, ceux qui lui adressaient la parole comme à n'importe qui, ceux qui étaient tout simplement comme ce jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

Ce gamin ne savait pas bien chasser, il n'appartenait pas à la forêt et cela se voyait. Mais il n'était pas un insecte qu'il écraserait avec aisance et désinvolture sous son talon. Non, si lui Angelo était incontestablement plus fort, plus adapté à cet environnement hostile, le jeune homme était quand même digne d'intérêt.

-"Tu sais" commença-t-il "Ce sanglier est trop gros pour moi. Que dirais-tu de partager ton repas avec moi ce soir? Tu pourras finir de découper cette patte arrière comme ça!" Proposa-t-il, moqueur.

-"Vraiment ?" Gabriel perdit contenance. La surprise se lisait sur son visage. Il ne comprenait pourquoi cet homme qu'il avait tenté de voler le récompensait ainsi.

-"Puisque je le propose!"

Angelo s'éloigna en marchant tranquillement et siffla un air strident. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, un cheval noir faisait son apparition se dirigeant calmement vers le bleuté. Ce dernier commença à parler sans se retourner :

-"Bon! On va charger ce bestiau sur mon cheval, se trouver un endroit où s'installer ce soir. Puis on pourra commencer à… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!"

Angelo avait aperçu du coin de l'œil que Gabriel repartait de là où il était venu.

-"Je reviens de suite. Tu n'as cas commencer à l'éviscérer en attendant."

Puis il disparut derrière la végétation.

Non mais il en avait du culot! Non seulement s'il n'avait rien vu il se serait barré sans crier gare mais en plus il devait commencer le boulot sans lui!

Il commença à râler à voix haute (sous le regard goguenard de son cheval) tout en dégainant un long poignard alors qu'il s'approchait de la carcasse. Il s'accroupit et fit jouer le fil de la lame de l'anus de l'animal à la base sa cage thoracique. Ce geste était délicat. Il ne voulait couper trop profond et risquer de perforer l'intestin et ainsi prendre le risque de souiller la viande. Quand l'entaille fut faite, les viscères coulèrent de la plaie béante sur le sol. Il plongea la main dans le ventre de la bête pour aider le restant à sortir et il en profita pour écarter un peu le petit tas du sanglier. Il essuya son poignard ainsi que ses mains sur la neige environnante. Voyant que le jeune homme n'était pas revenu, il s'assit sur une couverture étanche sur la neige, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine et les bras les entourant pour l'attendre.

De son coté, Gabriel était partit avec précipitation récupérer Drahl. En voyant la monture d'Angelo il s'était rappelé de lui et avait culpabilisé. Il le retrouva comme il l'avait laissé. Il regarda le sol autour de lui mais n'y trouva aucune trace de pas. Bien, personne n'avait visité son cheval. Il détacha les rennes et les garda en main pour guider Drahl à travers les arbres. Pour se faire pardonner son absence il lui caressait doucement l'encolure de sa main libre.

Quand il revint là où il avait laissé Angelo et son cheval, il le trouva assis non loin de la carcasse.

-"Ah te voilà! Tu aurais pu me le dire tout de même que tu partais récupérer ce canasson!"

-"C'est vrai.'' Dit Gabriel calmement en ne quittant pas l'étranger du regard.

Clair, concis, parfait. Angelo secoua doucement la tête, légèrement incrédule avant de se relever.

-"Allez, chargeons le sur Riska et mettons nous en route. La nuit tombe."

Une fois le lourd animal posé en travers du dos du cheval ils se mirent en route.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement une petite zone où les arbres se faisaient moins nombreux et qui paraissait propice à l'installation du campement. Ils déchargèrent les bêtes et Gabriel fit démarrer un feu alors qu'Angelo coupait le sanglier en gros morceaux. Il en enveloppa une bonne moitié dans du tissu et le recouvrit de neige pour la conservation. Il détailla le reste en parts plus petites qu'il embrocha pour pouvoir les placer au dessus du feu.

Pendant que la viande cuisait, les deux hommes bouchonnèrent Drahl et Riska et leur donnèrent à manger une bonne quantité d'avoine. Gabriel était satisfait d'avoir prévu large pour son cheval. Le froid était si mordant que cela devait leur prendre beaucoup d'énergie.

Le campement mis en place, ils s'assirent autour du feu laissant sa chaleur les réchauffer en silence. Pendant un bon moment on n'entendit que le crépitement du feu et le grésillement de la graisse du sanglier qui tombait sur les braises.

Gabriel pensait. Il aurait aimé en savoir plus sur son voisin. Cet homme grand, fort, taillé pour cette vie. Angelo n'avait de toute évidence pas un caractère facile, plus prompt à s'énerver qu'à sourire mais sa curiosité le travaillait.

-"D'où viens-tu?" demanda-t-il sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Bon la question était lancée, restait à savoir sous quelle forme allait lui parvenir la réponse.

-"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?"

Le ton n'était pas agressif mais pas engageant non plus. Cela aurait pu être pire.

-"Tu as un accent qui n'est pas d'ici, je suis curieux."

Comment pouvait-on se dire curieux avec une telle neutralité dans la voix se demanda Angelo. Il coula un regard sur le coté pour pouvoir observer Gabriel qui faisait danser ses mains devant le feu pour qu'elles captent au mieux la chaleur. Et surement à cause de son absence de réponse, le roux finit par le regarder à son tour. Et Angelo fut surpris de l'intérêt qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

Il soupira et se décida à répondre :

-"Je viens du Sud. T'es content?"

Gabriel hocha la tête. Angelo avait de nouveau son sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Au moins il n'était pas énervé.

-"Et que fais-tu ici ?"

Le sourire s'agrandit, révélant plus de dents blanches.

-"Et avant que tu ne te moques, je te pose la question car je ne vois pas ce que quelqu'un du Sud peut trouver à cette région glacée." Finit-il en repoussant délicatement une mèche qui s'amusait à venir lui chatouiller le nez.

-"C'est le travail qui me fait bouger." En voyant Gabriel ouvrir la bouche pour, très certainement, lui poser une nouvelle question il reprit, "Ah non! C'est mon tour maintenant! Qu'est ce que _toi_ tu fais ici? Dans cette foret, sur ces routes? Tu es peut-être un homme du Nord mais je vois bien que le voyager en solitaire sur les routes ne fait pas ton quotidien. Tu es trop délicat et bien élevé pour cette vie. Alors dis moi, pourquoi?"

Gabriel avait rassemblé ses mains sur ses genoux et les fixait en silence, se remémorant son départ. Il ne voulait pas en parler et réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre.

Face à ce manque de réaction Angelo se sentit insulté. Ce gamin se permettait de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, et lui, bonne poire il lui répondait _gentiment_ et tout ce qu'il avait en retour c'était le silence !

-"Tu ne réponds pas ? Ah! Tu as honte de tes motifs peut-être ? En réalité tu as vécu jusqu'ici dans la joie et le confort et aujourd'hui tu en as marre ? Allez, je parie que ton paternel veut que tu épouses une greluche et tu ne veux pas. Alors tu as décidé de te rebeller et de partir vivre la vie au grand air. Juste un peu, comme ça, histoire de vivre un peu ta vie avant de retourner épouser la dinde!" Angelo avait son regard bleu perçant rivés sur le jeune homme et ses mains s'agitaient autour de lui pendant qu'il épanchait sa colère. "Dis-moi, elle t'amuse cette expérience sur les routes ? Ça t'amuse de croiser des gens pauvres, de compatir à leur misère quand tu sais que bientôt tu vas retourner dans la maison de tes parents au chaud ? Ça te fait marrer peut-être de nous voir ramer pour vivre ? Et de voir que malgré ça on est toujours capable d'accueillir quelqu'un autour de notre feu pour partager un repas ?! Et je …"

-"Arrête."

Angelo se tut mais la colère était toujours bien présente. Elle se voyait sur son visage crispé, à sa respiration ample et plus rapide et à la tension qui habitait son corps.

-"Je ne suis pas un profiteur. Je n'ai pas décidé de me forger une expérience sur votre malheur. Je suis ici pour me rendre de village en village jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelqu'un qui voudra bien m'embaucher. Je ne dépends plus que de moi-même, mon père m'a renié. Je suis ici pour commencer une nouvelle vie."

Il avait réussi à garder une voix calme mais ses mains empoignaient le tissu qui recouvrait ses cuisses avec force.

Angelo comprit que le sujet était clos. Il comprenait. Etre repoussé par ses parents est une chose qu'il n'a jamais pu concevoir. Comment pouvait-on s'occuper d'une vie si longtemps et décider du jour au lendemain qu'on en voulait plus ? Cela devait-être douloureux pour son camarade.

-"Ah! Je crois que la viande est cuite!" dit-il après quelques instants. Il se pencha pour en attraper un morceau qu'il tendit à Gabriel. "Tiens."

Gabriel regarda le morceau de viande avant de laisser son regard se perdre sur le visage d'Angelo. Il accepta la viande en même temps que l'accord tacite d'oublier cette dispute.

Ils mangèrent en silence, se gorgeant de la chair chaude et moelleuse de la bête.

Le voyageur du Sud se léchait le bout du pouce pour y effacer une trace de jus de viande et le jeune noble mâchait consciencieusement une dernière bouchée, concentré.

-"Si j'ai bien compris, tu te rends de village en village pour trouver un emploi n'est-ce pas?" demanda Gabriel.

-"Oui."

-"Que dirais-tu que nous fassions route ensemble ?" Proposa-t-il tout en observant la réaction d'Angelo. Il avait peur de la réponse qu'il allait lui donner. Rien que poser la question lui avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts.

L'étranger pris le temps de la réflexion. Prendre un compagnon de route pouvait devenir un cauchemar si le choix se faisait trop hâtivement. Il n'avait rien à y perdre en apparence. Il ne serait plus tout seul et les risques du voyage s'en trouveraient diminués. Gabriel avait l'air débrouillard, volontaire et pas pleurnichard ni trouillard. Il n'était pas chiant car il était capable de rester silencieux quand il ne voulait pas parler. Bon il s'était montré curieux plus tôt mais il pensait bien que même sans son coup d'éclat il aurait réussi à lui faire lâcher l'affaire rapidement. Il avait l'air capable, si ce n'est une certaine gaucherie pour les actes quotidiens de la vie au grand air. Il avait pu le voir lors de la mise en place du bivouac mais rien de gênant.

Mais voilà, parmi toutes ces qualités, certaines constituaient ses défauts. Il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il n'aimait de toute évidence pas les crises de colère mais ce n'était pas_ lui_, Angelo di Morte qui l'inquiétait. Et malheureusement, la peur était une arme louable en cas de conflit...

Allons bon! Autant qu'il soit honnête avec lui-même! Il préférait s'engueuler une bonne fois de temps en temps avec un adversaire comme Gabriel plutôt que de voyager seul ou aux cotés d'une espèce de mouton déguisé en être humain.

-"Ben alors gamin ! Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ?" le taquina-t-il tout en jaugeant sa réaction. De toute évidence, traquer la déstabilisation ou les sourires sur le visage de son tout nouveau compagnon allait devenir une activité des plus intéressantes! Il adorait bouleverser, tester son entourage. Il ne voulait rester qu'avec les meilleurs.

Pour cette fois en tout cas c'était raté… A part une légère tension dans ses épaules, et il se félicita de si bien savoir observer la race humaine, rien ne transparut sur le visage délicat du jeune homme.

-"Aaaah…" soupira-t-il "C'est d'accord, voyageons cote à cote!"

Et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

Peu de temps après ils allèrent se coucher chacun d'un coté du feu.

Gabriel était content de s'être déniché ce compagnon de route. Ses inquiétudes relatives au voyage en étaient diminuées. Car Angelo avec son caractère de chien et sa carrure devait mettre en déroute un certain nombre de pillards. De plus ses capacités à la chasse étaient établies et il pensait qu'il pouvait s'améliorer à ses cotés, devenir autonome et non un poids. Oui il représentait le meilleur choix sans doute. A un ou deux éclats de colère près.

Il ne pouvait empêcher certaines incertitudes de voler sous son crâne. Le caractère de feu de son compagnon risquait de mettre leur duo à l'épreuve, il le sentait. Gabriel était trop mystérieux et cela laissait trop de champ libre à Angelo pour s'énerver, ne voyant pas qu'il était prêt à beaucoup pour conserver la paix entre eux.

Tant pis, à vrai dire, il avait l'habitude d'être incompris.

Ce qui le faisait rager au fond c'était sa propre faiblesse, sa naïveté. Comment avait-il pu imaginer que sous prétexte qu'il n'appartenait pas à son entourage habituel un étranger pouvait l'accepter tout entier, et surtout le _comprendre _? Pour lui qui n'avait été entouré que par les mêmes proches depuis toujours, les autres se contentant d'exister en parallèle de lui, sans jamais croiser sa route, l'appel de l'inconnu s'était fait si fort qu'il avait été persuadé qu'Angelo aurait su lire à travers sa retenue et sa froideur. Il pensait qu'avec quelqu'un de différent ce serait plus facile, mais non. Et c'était d'autant plus douloureux que derrière cette façade tourbillonnaient ses craintes, ses espoirs et ses sentiments qu'il gardait pour lui depuis si longtemps. Mais son compagnon ne voyait rien. Oh, il avait l'esprit étrangement ouvert à première vue pour quelqu'un d'aussi borné et colérique. Mais il ne le _voyait_ pas.

Et au fond il ne valait mieux pas. Peut-être valait-il mieux pour lui qu'il reste seul ? Car, après tout, derrière le mur de glace qui dissimulait son cœur se trouvait aussi sa préférence pour les hommes. Et il était persuadé qu'Angelo ne pourrait jamais l'accepter. Il était préférable que tout reste ainsi.

Cependant, au fond de lui-même, une petite voix lui chuchotait que malgré sa volonté de ne rien changer à ses habitudes, de continuer à ne rien laisser transparaître de ses sentiments, il se laisserait emporter par cette relation. Par la perspective de partager le quotidien de quelqu'un d'aussi vrai, brut même, qu'Angelo. Il allait trop s'investir dans cette relation et il le savait.

Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne voulait pas que ce repas partagé avec cet homme si honnête et naturel ne soit le dernier.

Et c'est sur ces doutes quant à ce que l'avenir et Angelo lui réservaient que Gabriel s'endormit.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je suis extrêmement curieuse de savoir si j'ai réussi mon pari pour la rencontre d'Angelo et de Gabriel :) Donc, review?

Bisous bisous et à la prochaine!


End file.
